Switzerland (Wastelands: No More)
Switzerland, officially known as the Swiss Confederation ''(French: Confédération Suisse; German: Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft; Italian: Confederazione Svizzera; Romansh: Confederaziun Svizra)'', is a landlocked nation located in and around the Alps Mountains in Central Europe. Switzerland, being the only nation which escaped the Apocalypse unscathed, either by nuclear war or by subsequent breakdowns of society, is the most developed and technologically advanced nation on Earth. It is one of 6 countries with a functioning stock exchange, and is the only country with a functioning internet easily accessible to the public. History Geography Climate After the Apocalypse, Switzerland’s climate, like much of the rest of the world’s, became marginally colder and much more erratic. Large swings in temperature are common throughout most of the country, and all areas of Switzerland have recorded measurable snow in all months of the year. Demographics According to the 2135 Swiss census, Switzerland has a population of 9.2 million. Economy Switzerland was completely redesigned after the Apocalypse to become almost completely self-sufficient, to compensate for the loss of international trade it experienced due to the collapse of society the Apocalypse caused. Therefore, its economy is mainly an export economy, with its main imports being raw materials such as lumber, steel, and ores, with the vast majority of them sourced from France. Politics Foreign Relations Anti-Swiss attitude is popular in Europe, with popular European idioms often including insulting the Swiss. However, Switzerland is much more powerful than any other nation in Europe, and as such, in foreign agreements and accords (which are rare), Switzerland often dominates. In Northern Italy, the various nations under the Italian Confederation are hostile to Switzerland, after it disregarded national boundaries to pave railroads and roads in the area, undermining national sovereignty. However, the Bavarian states and Austria are amicable to Switzerland, partaking in the Swiss Reconstruction Plan, allowing Swiss built highways and roads in the area. France is Switzerland's only ally, accounting for 97% of Swiss imports and 56% of Swiss exports. Culture Technology Switzerland is the only country to continue progressing in technology beyond pre-Apocalypse levels after the Apocalypse. It is by far the most technologically advanced nation on Earth, although nations such as the USMA and Japan are slowly catching up to it. After the Apocalypse, the entire country was redesigned as a “smart” and completely self-sustainable nation, to incorporate and continue with technological advancements while eliminating its needs for outside trade (which by now was almost completely nonexistent). Energy All of Switzerland’s energy is produced from either renewable sources, or through nuclear power plants. Internet access Switzerland has an extremely fast (average speed 81.7 Mbps), statewide internet, accessible to all people inside the country. It is the only wireless internet service on Earth. HelvetiNet (the Swiss internet service) can be accessed in all areas of Switzerland, and can sometimes be used in areas of France, Lombardy, Savoy, Austria and Bavaria bordering Switzerland. Switzerland has recently struck an agreement with France to begin supplying Internet services in the country, and a trial introduction of HelvetiNet services in the city of Lyon is scheduled for 2141. Transport Around 80% of Swiss drivers own a self-driving car, and the Swiss passenger rail network has been largely replaced by a hyperloop system. Swiss Space Program Switzerland is the only nation on Earth to possess a working space program as of 2138. The Swiss Space Agency mans the few working satellites orbiting around Earth. Plans to establish Moon and Mars bases, as well as engage in asteroid mining, are being considered, and may be implemented as soon as 2150. However, there is some public animosity to the idea, many wanting the Swiss government to expand Swiss power on Earth first. Category:Wastelands: No More (Map Game)